Alivia's Story
by ItIsn'tMusicIt'sAnObsession
Summary: When a teenager is raped by Zeus she thought it would be the worst thing that happened to her, now 2 yrs later it's the best. When she arrives at Camp she learns that they've been awaiting her arrival,now for her quest,will she learn to love again?


" Hurry Alysha! Come to mommy! " I whisper-yelled to my two year old. Alysha happily toddled over to me, completely unaware to the dangers around her. As soon as she was within my reach I grabbed her and pulled her close, urging her to keep quiet. " What's wrong Mommy? " she whispered. I ignored her, breathing quietly and holding her close to my chest. The footsteps got closer and I stopped breathing, I heard the large monster sniffing the crates we were crouched under. I set Alysha down in the filthy alley, motioning with my fingers to stay down and quiet. She copied me and put her finger to her lips, showing that she understood. I nodded with a small smile. I reached for the dagger strapped to my hip.I unsheathed it, the celestial bronze giving a slight glow in the darkness. Slowly standing I crept from behind the old orange boxes. The large hellhound was snooping around some trashcans across from us. I walked ahead, careful not to step on any garbage. _Crunch,_ " Damn. ", I muttered after the hound turned to face me. I bolted to the right as fast as I could. The tanksized hellhound pounced, snagging my hoodie with it's teeth. I heard a rip, then turned thrusting my dagger into it's skull. The monster evaporated into yellow dust, leaving the smell of burning plastic behind.

" Alysha? Alysha come here! " I called. She ran to me, her dark hair curls bouncing up and down. I reached for her, and spun her around. She giggled, " Put me down! Put me down! ". I set down and looked around. We were in a alley behind Publix, it was about midnight, and we had just been chased three miles by a hellhound. Just another day in the life of a demi-god. My name is Alivia, Livi for short. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm a sixteen year old teenage, demi-god mother. Not the best combo. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I was raped by Zeus, nine months later my angel Alysha. I put her in a adoption center, the worst mistake of my life. I tracked down the foster parents when she was one and a half and took her back. We had been living random places but got ran out by monsters everytime we found a decent place. Two months ago I found out about a camp called Camp Half-blood for people like us. We've been trying to get there ever since. We started in Nevada, working our way to Long Island, New york. We were about ten miles from the camp. I picked up Alysha and started walking towards the local stawberry farm which was the diguise the camp used. I follow the dirt road while holding Alysha's hand. " So are you excited Alysha? " I ask her. She nods sleepily. I scoop her up and start rocking her as I walk. A car passes and I wave. The white van pulls over beside the road, and the window rolls down. A man with eyeballs all over him quietly speaks, " Yes? It's kind of late for a young women to be hitch hiking. "

" I'm looking for a strawberry farm. Can you give me a ride there? " I ask not blowing the camp's cover.

" Yes, I was heading there myself. Climb in the Passenger's side. "

I walk around the van, climb into the seat, and buckle the seat belt around Alysha and I. " Thank you sir. "

" Not sir, Argus. And your welcome. What's your name? "

I hesitate and he speaks again, " You can trust me young demi-god. "

" How did you know I was a demi-god? " I curiously ask.

" Not only do I know you're a demi-god, I also know you're a daughter of Aphrodite. We have been awaiting your arrival. "

" _We?_ "

" Chiron, Dionysis, the camp, gods, and I. Now what is this young one's name? "

" Alysha. My name is Alivia. "

The van slows then comes to a stop, " We're here, may I carry Alysha for you? "

I think it over, " Yes, thank you. " I hand him Alysha who is now sleeping, and follow him up the steep hill. I gasp as I reach the top. There is a two-story farmhouse, painted white with blue trim. Then there is a half-circle of seven cabins, each it's own style surrounding one side of a lake. On the other side of the lake, there is another half-circle, this one with ten plainer cabins. In the distance is the ocean and strawberry fields. I also see a pavilion with a large fire pit in the middle. There's a large arena, either used for sporting events or meetings. It's beautiful. An older man with a tweed jacket and scruffy brown beard approaches me in a wheelchair. To me he looks exactly like a teacher. " Hello, I'm Chiron. You must be Alivia, and this youngster must be Alysha. We've been waiting for you. "

~ A/N: What do you think? This came to me about midnight last night and I HAD to write it down. I will continue Catch Me If You Can but for now I will be working on this. ~


End file.
